


The Space Vixens - Captured!

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: The Space Vixens!  An elite all-female team assembled by the famous Commander Jane Shepard!  No other group is trusted with the riskiest, most dangerous missions the Alliance has to offer.  Shepard takes a personal interest in their latest one:  To eliminate a new batarian sex slave trading ring.  These batarians are using some new tech to control their product.  What awaits the Space Vixens as they venture into new territory?





	

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Space Vixens – Captured! **

****

The Space Vixens. 

That is what people call the elite squad assembled by Commander Jane Shepard. An informal title but one her squad responds to as readily as any official one. For her team is comprised of some of the deadliest, most intelligent and sexiest women in the galaxy. 

Jane Shepard herself, a hardened soldier known far and wide as a survivor. Having escaped batarian slavers as a child when her colony was attacked and later surviving against impossible odds on Akuze, there is no situation that can conquer Shepard. One way or another, she always comes out on top. 

Liara T’Soni. Despite her specialty as a Prothean researcher, she is just as deadly on the battlefield as she is intelligent. The only thing rivaling her brain and her aim is her stark beauty. So great is her beauty that she has caught the eye of her commander and rumors abound that the two are an item. 

Ashley Williams, a loyal soldier and expert marksman. While Shepard shoots up the battlefield on the front lines the Commander can always count on Ashley to have her back, often sniping enemies from afar with grace and precision. She holds no great love of aliens but interacts well with Liara and other aliens they befriend. 

Miranda Lawson. Genetically designed to be perfect, her beauty is only rivaled by her intellect and her marksmanship in equal measures. Formerly a member of the pro-human terrorist group Cerberus, she left the organization and joined the Alliance when its mysterious leader started making decisions that troubled her deeply. She proved her loyalty to Shepard by providing her with information that played a key role in bringing the organization down. 

Jack, also known as Subject Zero. Raised as a Cerberus lab rat, she was subjected to torturous experiments her entire childhood in an attempt to turn her into the ultimate human biotic. Fueled by her endless rage she and her biotics are an unstoppable force on the battlefield. Naturally because of Miranda’s previous affiliation with Cerberus the two regularly butt heads. They’re respect for Shepard keeps them from really tearing into each other but not a day goes by when you don’t hear a shouting match between them. 

Samantha Traynor. A top-notch Communications Specialist and the only non-combatant member of Shepard’s team. She may not be handy with a pistol but her technical knowledge has allowed her to secure valuable intel for the Commander by intercepting enemy communications. Her official reason for joining Shepard’s team is that she wanted to do her part to help protect the galaxy. Unofficially people suspect she has a more…lustful reason. What lesbian could pass up the chance to surround herself with some of the most beautiful women in the whole galaxy? 

With their myriad abilities Shepard’s team is trusted with some of the riskiest and most sensitive missions the Alliance has available. Their latest mission is one Shepard was all too eager to take on. A new batarian slaver ring has sprung up, this one using some new experimental tech to capture and control their slaves. The Alliance intercepted a communication revealing the location of a slaver base where their “merchandise” was being kept. Shepard is still haunted by memories of the raid on Mindior. Burned into her eyes are visions of her family being gunned down as they fled, of her friends having control chips forced into their skulls before being herded together like cattle. Shepard took the mission and her Space Vixens set off for the base at once. 

The mission did not go as Shepard expected. They launched a full assault against the base and wiped out the batarians. They were no match for the might of the Space Vixens! But not a single slave was found in the facility. They apparently arrived too late. All the slaves had been moved off-world. And with most of the batarians dead the odds of finding where they were taken seemed remote. But not all hope was lost though. They found one batarian hiding in a closet. He claimed to be just a low level tech guy in charge of basic system maintenance. He knew nothing about the new tech his bosses were using or where the slaves were sent to. Or so he claimed. Shepard did not believe him. She ordered that he be taken back to their ship so he may be “questioned” by Ashley. 

Shepard did not dare question the batarian herself. She feared her old hatred would cloud her judgment and she’d accidentally kill their prisoner before he could talk. So she left the matter in Ashley’s hands. She was good at interrogation and had plenty of experience in getting information out of unwilling subjects. While the rest of the team retired to their quarters or went about their other duties, Ashley dragged the frightened batarian to the medbay. She forced him inside and locked the door. The batarian felt a chill run down his spine from the look Ashley was giving him. He knew the reputation of the Space Vixens. He knew that Ashley would pull no punches in his interrogation. She made him sit on one of the medbay beds while she set the windows to privacy mode. She didn’t want anyone else to see this…

The batarian visibly trembled as Ashley prepared the room for the interrogation. She grinned when she saw this. He looked ready to piss himself. It would be a short interrogation. She had no doubt about that. Mores the pity. But as soon as she turned away, the trembling stopped. An evil grin appeared on his face as he slipped a hand into his belt. Believe it or not, things were going exactly as this batarian had planned. Everything…and everyone…was right where he wanted them to be. He quickly pulled his hand out of his belt and started trembling again when Ashley turned back. He looked at her fearfully as she drew closer and leaned on the table, bringing her face and her cold gaze mere inches from his lower eyes. 

“You and I are going to have a lot of _fun_ today…” she threatened playfully. She expected the batarian to tremble harder. She expected him start pleading with her or at least gulp nervously. But instead the batarian smiled. 

“We are indeed…”

It happened so fast Ashley didn’t have time to react. The batarian reached up and pressed two fingers to Ashley’s forehead. 

“EEH!” Ashley squealed. She yanked away from her prisoner and her body started to spasm uncontrollably. She dropped to her knees and grabbed her head as though in searing agony. The batarian watched with a cold gaze as Ashley seemed to struggle against something. But after a few moments her arms started to relax. They fell to her side and she stayed there, on her knees with her head hanging down. That is until the batarian growled, “Stand up.” 

Slowly Ashley climbed to her feet. She looked up at her prisoner…with white and empty eyes. Fixed to her forehead was what appeared to be a small orange jewel, glowing with a soft light. _This_ was how the slavers were controlling their slaves. A new mind control device. When fixed to a subject it filled their brains with a type of “white noise” that drowned out all thought, reducing them to a mindless, obedient state. When the device touched her forehead she could hear an earsplitting sound reverberating inside of her skull. She struggled to block it out but found it impossible to think. Eventually her mind stopped thinking at all. It coped with all the noise by shutting itself down, not allowing even the simplest thought to cross it. With her mind in a blank state the noise was reduced. A faint buzzing lingered to keep her thoughts at bay, flaring up whenever her mind tried anything. But when her ears heard the command “Stand up” the buzzing was replaced with a booming voice. 

_“STAND UP! STAND UP! STAND UP!”_

The words repeated over and over. Unable to question them, Ashley obeyed. Once on her feet and the command fulfilled the buzzing returned as she awaited new commands. The batarian chuckled at Ashley’s blank expression. 

“I am your Master now,” the batarian growled. He raised his handcuffed wrists. “Unlock me.” 

_“UNLOCK ME! UNLOCK ME! UNLOCK ME!”_

“Yes Master,” Ashley said in a bland, almost robot-like tone. She undid her Master’s handcuffs and awaited further orders. The batarian grinned again. Ashley was just the beginning. He had big plans for Shepard’s entire squad. But it was late and everyone was preparing for bed. He had a little time for pleasure before business…

“You’re not going to need clothes anymore. Take them off,” he ordered. “And then…I order you to suck my cock.”

The batarian unzipped his fly and pulled out his massive member. Batarians had reproductive organs very similar to humans. Though not many had one as big as this! Ashley might have been in awe if she could fully comprehend what she was seeing. But right now all she could think about was removing her clothes. 

“Yes Master,” she said again. She quickly removed her garments one by one and let them drop to the floor. The batarian watched carefully with all four eyes, making sure to take in every erotic curve of her naked body. Much like asari, there was something about human women that caught the lust of many male species in the galaxy. Even batarians acquired a taste for human pussy. This batarian’s cock grew harder as he gazed upon her naked splendor. 

With her first command fulfilled Ashley immediately went to work on the second. She dropped to her knees again and took hold of her Master’s cock. She wasted no time on foreplay. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and stuck his member inside her mouth. She gagged a bit from both the taste and the size. The real Ashley would be utterly repulsed by what she’s doing. But she had her orders and with the words _“SUCK COCK! SUCK COCK!”_ booming endlessly in her head she had no choice but to continue. Bit by bit the length of his cock slid across her tongue and touched the back of her throat. She pushed harder and the cock slid all the way down her throat, almost choking her. She paused only to adapt to the size and kept on sucking. 

“Swallow it all!” the batarian ordered. And she did. She pushed and pushed until her nose touched her Master’s groin and his full member was all the way down. She pulled back her head to slide the cock out and without pausing to take a rest she swallowed his member again, much easier this time. 

The batarian watched with glee as Ashley’s head bobbed back and forth. It made him so hard as he took in the whole situation. This human woman who would not touch an alien with a ten-foot-pole if given the option was now completely at his mercy, sucking his cock like a blowjob machine. This would be utterly humiliating for her! But he wanted it to be even more humiliating. 

He ordered her to lick and tease his cock while talking dirty to him. He told her exactly the things he wanted her to say. Ashley obeyed. She stopped sucking and proceeded to run her tongue up and down his full member. She kissed the tip before running her tongue down his length again to his balls which she sucked eagerly. When she was done with that she looked up at him and stroked his cock. 

“Master, your cock is magnificent!” she said, still a little emotionless but trying to put some feeling into it per her Master’s command. “A lowly human bitch like me is nothing before batarian cock. I am an alien cum dump. I exist to serve and be fucked by my alien masters. I want nothing else. I am a slave to batarian cock.”

Ashley opened her mouth to suck her Master’s cock once again but stopped when the batarian held up his hand. Someone was knocking at the door. 

“Lieutenant-Commander Williams? Commander Shepard would like a progress report,” said a voice on the other side of the door. 

It was Samantha Traynor. She had come to check on Ashley’s progress. Thanks to the privacy windows she had no idea what was transpiring inside. The batarian grinned. This was the perfect opportunity. 

Samantha waited outside patiently for Ashley’s reply. She did not dare intrude on the interrogation. Truthfully she didn’t want to know what all was happening inside. She’d happily stay well away until they were done. But Shepard was eager for a status update. 

The door slid open and Ashley appeared in the doorway. Samantha started talking, being careful not to look beyond Ashley into the room. But her voice trailed off when she realized…Ashley was naked. Her eyes shot down her almost bugged out of her head when she saw Ashley’s ample tits. She gulped and her pussy became very, very wet. She couldn’t bring herself to wonder why Ashley was naked. Just that she was naked. Until she tried to look her in the eyes. That’s when she saw how white and hollow they were…

Just as the batarian did to her, Ashley swiftly reached up and pressed two fingers on Samantha’s forehead, planting a new mind control device. Samantha dropped her datapad and began to spasm just as Ashley did. Ashley did not move or flinch until the device had taken a firm hold on Samantha’s mind. She straightened up and looked at Ashley with the same empty eyes as her. 

“Join me and serve our new batarian Master,” Ashley said to her in her robot voice. 

“I will join you and serve our new batarian Master,” Samantha replied in an identical robot voice. Ashley spun on her heel and marched back into the room with Samantha close behind. The door hiss shut behind them and locked. The batarian did not want to be disturbed for a while. 

“Thank you, Master! Thank you for blessing my unworthy human pussy with your superior batarian cock!” Samantha said. 

The Master only grinned as he thrust his hips again, blowing his member deep into Samantha’s tight pussy. Samantha was nude and on all fours as she let herself be used by her batarian Master. Aside from strap-ons Samantha has never been fucked by a man. Her new Master has claimed her first time and he was eager to break in her tight little hole. She bounced and swayed as her Master plowed her, thrusting her hips a bit herself to help him get all the way inside her. Ashley lay on the floor underneath Samantha. She did not move and looked up at Samantha as she waited patiently for her Master to fuck her again. He did from time to time. He would withdraw his cock from Samantha and thrust it into Ashley’s waiting pussy just underneath. Ashley would thank her Master in the exactly same fashion and Samantha would silently wait for her turn again. 

“You’re both so tight!” the batarian said. “You’re going to make _great_ sex slaves!” 

“Thank you, Master,” Ashley and Samantha said in unison. 

“Tell me again what you are!” he commanded. 

“We are obedient whores. We are slaves to batarian cock,” they said in unison. “We are obedient whores. We are slaves to batarian cock. We are obedient whores. We are slaves to batarian cock. We are obedient whores…”

They continued their chant as the batarian fucked them even harder. He thrust his cock in and out of Ashley as fast as he could. When he felt himself nearing climax he quickly started fucking Samantha again. As a lesbian she probably never had a man cum inside her. This batarian wanted to be the first! 

“Cum inside me, Master!” Samantha pleaded at her Master’s command. “Fill my womb with batarian cum! Make me the perfect alien cum dump! I will serve the cock for the rest of my life! Make me the ultimate cock slut!” 

“Here it comes!” The batarian exploded inside Samantha, filling her womb to the brim with his alien seed. Samantha felt the white hot warmth inside her but did not flinch. She took her Master’s load like the obedient slave she was, tightening herself as much as she could so she could squeeze out every last drop. He withdrew his cock and his semen poured out of her pussy and all over Ashley’s. He stood up and ordered his slaves to clean him. 

“Yes, Master.”

They got on their knees and quickly used their tongues to clean his member. Each took half and ran their tongues up and down his length, careful not to miss a single drop of his semen. 

When they were finished they stood at attention before their Master, awaiting his next command. He watched with a smirk as his cum continued to leak down Samantha’s legs and drip off Ashley’s groin, both of them seemingly oblivious to it. But as much fun as watching his prizes was, he still had business to do. It was time to move on to his next targets: Miranda and Jack. He ordered them to tell him where they slept. Ashley pointed at the floor. 

“Jack sleeps in a cot on the Engineering deck. She says she feels safe there,” she explained. Meanwhile Samantha pointed across the room at the windows. 

“Miranda’s room is just across the mess hall,” she said. 

“Good. We’ll go there first,” the batarian said. But before he could get far he was interrupted by Samantha again. 

“But you won’t find her there, Master.” 

The batarian turned and glanced at her. 

“Why not?”

“She is probably down in Jack’s cot,” Ashley explained. “Despite how much they fight, they have started a sexual relationship. They try to hide it but everyone knows. Their fights always end with them in bed.”

“They had a fight earlier,” Samantha added. “By now they should be finished and sleeping together.”

The batarian was quite surprised by this revelation. But it did provide a golden opportunity. Both these biotics would be difficult to ensnare on their own. If they were both in bed together and asleep…

Sure enough, Miranda and Jack were exactly where Ashley and Samantha said they were. Miranda went down to Jack’s “room” to chew her out about almost being hit by one of her bullets during the mission. Jack shot back by saying she expected the bullets to just bounce off her bubble-butt. They exchanged more quips like this until they were eye to eye, glaring at each other something fierce. Their expressions not softening in the slightest, they kissed and Miranda pinned Jack to the wall. Jack pushed back and ripped Miranda’s uniform open as the two tumbled to the floor. Both of their clothes rapidly disappeared from their bodies as they became entwined in an erotic web. 

Jack squeezed Miranda’s boobs as her lips stayed locked with hers. Miranda thrust her knee between Jack’s legs and rubbed it against her pussy. She squeezed Jack’s ass and sometimes gave it a sharp slap whenever she felt Jack was slacking off in her kissing. This only made Jack angrier which in turn made her hotter. Eventually she flipped Miranda over and let her bubble-butt have it. Miranda did not struggle as went to work on her ass, spanking both cheeks repeatedly and only pausing to lick her asshole. Miranda grunted and struggled not to cry out as she felt Jack’s tongue against her asshole. When Jack was done she spun around and pushed her so she fell on the bed. Before Jack could react and get back up Miranda dove in and buried her face in her pussy. She moaned loudly and happily as she tasted Jack’s sweet juices. It was Jack’s turn to struggle not to cry out as Miranda’s tongue slithered around inside her, touching all her most sensitive spots. Miranda would certainly know them all by now. 

For an hour they kept at it and when they were finished they cuddled on the bed together. They held hands as they laid side by side and gazed into each other’s eyes with a degree of warmth and affection no one expected of the two. In truth, the main reason these two agreed to serve on Shepard’s new squad was so they could spend more time together. They weren’t sure when exactly their hatred turned into lust. But once they understood what they were feeling their lives changed completely. They kissed a few more times before steadily drifting off to sleep, planning to have a fresh argument tomorrow to keep up the façade. 

Little did they know that the batarian had other things in mind. He peeked around the corner and saw them both nude in Jack’s cot. He still couldn’t get over it. Their animosity with each other was extremely well known. But whatever the cause, it was the perfect opportunity. He retreated back into the stairwell where Ashley and Samantha were waiting. He handed them two more mind control devices he had hidden in his belt. 

Moments later two shadows loomed over Miranda and Jack as they slumbered peacefully. Ashley and Samantha looked down at them with their blank expressions and empty eyes, the mind control devices sitting in their palms. They took the devices in their fingers and slowly brought them towards their targets’ foreheads. They inched closer and closer and put them in place. Ashley and Samantha went back to standing at attention while Miranda and Jack abruptly awoke. They spasmed hard in the cot, their bodies bouncing against each other until they came to a stop. Ashley and Samantha waited patiently for their two new slave sisters to stand up. Blank and empty eyes met blank and empty eyes as the two pairs stared at each other. 

“Prepare to greet your new batarian Master,” Ashley and Samantha commanded in unison. 

“We will prepare to meet our new batarian Master,” Miranda and Jack confirmed. 

Moments later the batarian rounded the corner and grinned. Near where he was standing Miranda and Jack were bent over with their hands resting on the wall and their asses sticking out. They were presenting themselves for their Master and were ready to be used. The batarian chuckled and chose his first victim. 

Miranda’s boobs bounced back and forth as the batarian pounded her asshole. She took it silently as her Master’s cock went deep inside her. Jack waited patiently alongside them, not moving or looking at what the batarian was doing to her girlfriend. Her only thought was to remain in her current position and wait until further ordered. She no longer cared what was happening to Miranda. Neither of them cared about the fact that they were now mindless slaves. Or that the man they had imprisoned was now using their assholes to satisfy his lust. 

“You’re going to be worth a fortune, you know that?!” the batarian said gleefully as he felt his groin slap against Miranda’s plump ass. 

“Yes, Master. I was designed to be perfect. I will be the perfect slave. I promise to make you a fortune when you sell me, Master,” Miranda said calmly. The batarian fucked her ass for a while longer but he didn’t climax. He needed to save some energy. He wanted to fuck Jack next and he had a couple more prizes to secure…

As the batarian sampled Jack next, he taunted her about the prospect of being separated from Miranda forever. “I doubt anyone will buy you both. You’re half-priced damaged goods compared to Miranda! How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t care, Master,” Jack said blankly. “I live to serve. I care only about serving my Master. I don’t care about Miranda and her bubble-butt any longer. I care only about my Master’s cock.”

The batarian laughed as he finished with Jack. Now with four slaves lined up in front of him, he turned his eyes upward to his real prize. Just a couple decks above him was the captain’s cabin. In it was Liara…and Commander Shepard…

“ACHOO!” Shepard sneezed and wiped her nose. She chuckled when she remembered an old superstition she heard once about sneezing. If you sneeze it’s because someone is talking about you. She amused herself with this thought for a moment before returning to her melancholy mood. 

This mission was impacting Shepard more than she thought it would. It was bringing back painful memories of her childhood, memories she thought were squared away. But seeing the cells where the slaves were kept…and knowing that _she_ could have easily ended up in one years ago…it hit her hard. Fortunately Liara was there to help Shepard through it. She did her best to console Shepard and remind her that the past was in the past. As traumatizing as that was, it made her stronger. This strength has enabled her to help others escape this fate. Shepard took some comfort in that. With her mood improved, she asked Liara to check on Samantha and see what was taking so long for that report. Liara left and Shepard quickly began to regret that decision. Without her love there to comfort her she slipped back into her melancholy mood. 

Shepard paced around the room, checking her datapad and going over the details of the mission. She was still surprised that all the slaves were gone when they got there. The communication they intercepted suggested that they were expecting a big shipment. There was no time for them to move so much “product” back out. What was going on here? Shepard hoped that the batarian could give them some answers. 

The cabin door hissed open. 

“Liara!” Shepard said. “You have the…re…port…?”

Shepard dropped her datapad when she realized that Liara…was naked. She let out a soft chuckle at first. Liara mentioned giving her a very special “therapy session” tonight but didn’t think she would start so soon. She started to remind Liara that business came before pleasure but her voice trailed off when she saw Liara’s eyes. 

Blank…empty…eyes…

A small gemstone glinted on Liara’s forehead as she gazed blankly at Shepard. A deep terror started to fill the Commander’s chest as she realized what was happening. But before she could say or do anything, Liara stretched out her hand and fired a biotic blast at Shepard, knocking her across the room and onto the bed. Before Shepard could right herself Miranda and Jack entered the room and used their own biotics to restrain Shepard. 

“Let me go!” she growled as she was lifted into the air. She grunted and struggled against her biotic bonds but it was no use. She was no biotic and had no real way to defend against them. She was helpless and looked on in horror as her whole team filed into the room and stood before her, naked and all with glowing gems on their foreheads. 

“No…no this can’t…” she started to say. 

“Oh but it is!” she heard a growling voice say. 

Shepard’s team parted as the batarian entered the room. He held a clenched fist in front of him and a wicked smile on his face as he gazed up at the Commander. 

“I have enslaved your entire crew!” he boasted. “Guess who’s next, Shepard?”

The terror returned in spades as she realized what was about to happen. 

“No! No, no, no, no, NOOOO!!!” She screamed and struggled harder. This only made the batarian laugh. He tapped Liara on the shoulder, triggering a command the batarian gave her before they entered. Liara stepped forward and looked up at her love, her eyes now devoid of any affection or any real recognition. 

“Do not fight it, Shepard. This is your destiny,” she said blankly. Shepard stopped struggling and looked down at her at a loss for words. 

“Liara…please…fight it!” she pleaded. But Liara shook her head. 

“I will not fight it. This is where I belong…” She returned to the batarian’s side and knelt facing him. The batarian turned so Liara would be facing his groin. Liara turned her head back to Shepard. “This is where we all belong. On our knees, at the feet of a superior race, serving them. It is our purpose and destiny to serve those so much greater than us…in every way they desire…”

Shepard looked on in horror as Liara unzipped the batarian’s pants. She gasped in shock as she pulled out his HUGE cock and silently presented it to Shepard. She then spread open her ample bosom and wrapped it around her Master’s cock. She kissed the tip of his cock and squeezed her tits around it, wrapping his member in her soft boobs. Slowly she began to move, lifting herself up and squeezing her tits harder before dropping back down, massaging his cock in a big titty-fuck. 

“We live to serve our Master. We live to serve batarian cock,” Liara chanted. She steadily moved faster and faster, squeezing her nipples as she vigorously massaged her Master’s member. 

“We live to serve our Master. We live to serve batarian cock,” Miranda and Jack joined in the chanting, careful not to release Shepard from their grip. 

“We live to serve our Master. We live to serve batarian cock. We live to serve our Master. We live to serve batarian cock,” Ashley and Samantha joined in the chanting too. 

“We live to serve our Master. We live to serve batarian cock. We live to serve our Master. We live to serve batarian cock. We live to serve our Master. We live to serve batarian cock. We live to serve our Master. We live to serve batarian cock.”

They repeated their chant over and over again as Liara continued her titty-fuck. Eventually the batarian started moaning. Liara moved even faster still until her Master climaxed. His cum rained down all over Liara’s head and tits. She gave the tip of his cock a gentle lick to clean it and released it. For a while she knelt on the floor and scooped up what cum she could with her fingers and licked them all clean. Shepard was sickened by this. Liara… _her_ Liara…just fucked a batarian right in front of her! And judging from the stains between the legs of her friends, the rest of them did too!

When Liara was all clean she stood up. The batarian opened his fist and offered Liara something which she took. Miranda and Jack lowered Shepard to the ground and used their biotics to force her to her knees and her hands behind her back. Shepard gasped when she noticed a small orange glint in Liara’s hand. It was another mind control device. 

“No! No, Liara! You don’t want to do this! Please don’t do this!” she pleaded and sobbed. Seeing how the device was powerful enough to ensnare the minds of all her friends, Shepard realized she had no chance of resisting it. If that thing touched her forehead…it was all over. 

“Liara…please…” she started to cry. 

Liara stood over her and looked down on her coldly. 

“This is your destiny, Shepard,” she said simply. “It was your destiny the moment your home world was graced by the presence of our Masters. You must dedicate your life to serving the superior race. It is your destiny to become a batarian slave. It is your destiny…”

Shepard screamed as Liara pressed the device against her forehead. Jack and Miranda released their biotic grip and all waited for the device to work its magic. A few moments later Shepard stood back up and looked around at everyone…with hollow and empty eyes.

He had done it. This batarian had succeeded where all others had failed! He had ensnared the legendary Commander Shepard! At his command Shepard stripped and stood naked before him. Again at his command she bowed to him and said the words so many batarians longed to hear from her. 

“Forgive me, Master. I was a fool,” she said blankly. “I am a slave to my batarian Masters and their cocks. Forgive me for fighting against your superiority for all these years. I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I live to serve my Masters.”

“Will you share with us Alliance intelligence?” he asked. Shepard nodded. 

“Of course, Master. I will tell you everything you wish to know…”

Shepard told him everything. Everything she knew off the top of her head about Alliance movements and plans. Every Alliance access code she knew and how to tap into their communications. She gave him full access to all their systems. She held nothing back. 

The batarian laughed as he sat at Shepard’s private terminal, glancing over the files she had saved there. Shepard, along with her slave sisters, all stood in a perfect line facing him and awaiting commands. 

“This information will be invaluable!” the batarian said gleefully. “I see the Alliance has a large number of female personnel. With this information we’ll be able to help make them just like you! Aren’t you pleased with this, Shepard?”

Shepard nodded. “Yes, Master. I am honored to help you enslave more of my kind. I am happy to help them understand their proper place in this galaxy.”

“Speaking of…” the batarian growled. He stood up and ordered Shepard to the bed. She obeyed and assumed the desired position, leaning back with her legs spread wide open. With a chuckle the batarian pushed her back onto the bed and pressed the tip of his cock against her waiting hole. 

“You’re excited for me to be inside you,” he commanded her. He waited a few moments and sure enough Shepard started to get plenty wet. Her love juices leaked out of her as her mind and body grew excited to receive her Master’s cock. When she was nice and wet he slid inside her, going balls deep with one thrust. Shepard did not cry out or flinch as her Master penetrated her. Instead she wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him close as he pounded her. 

“You love this, don’t you?! You love being my whore!” he grunted. 

“Yes, Master. I love it. I love being your whore. I love batarian cock. My life has no meaning without your cock,” she replied. The batarian laughed and licked her face as her juices squirted out of her with each deep thrust. Ashley and the others were still where they were standing before by Shepard’s terminal. Master did not command them to move so they did not. They stared at the wall and thought nothing as their Master worked over Shepard good and hard. 

“I’m going to cum inside you!” the batarian declared. “I’m going to cum and make you a _true_ batarian whore! Once we have all we need from you we’re going to sell you! You’ll spend the rest of your life serving whatever cock is rich enough to buy you! But you won’t be alone! With the information you’ve given us we’ll have even more of your women enslaved in no time! And we’ll make sure everyone knows _you_ made it possible! Does that make you HAPPY?!?”

“Yes, Master. It makes me very happy,” Shepard said blankly. “I am honored to go down in history as the whore who helped more of my kind learn their proper place. We are your slaves we exist to serve and be used by you…”

The batarian laughed. His laughter turned into load moans as he unleashed his full load inside her. 

An hour later the batarian stood in the ship’s CIC with all his new pets lined up alongside him. As he scanned the datapad containing all the data he downloaded from Shepard’s computers, he opened a commlink to the nearest batarian ship. 

“It’s me,” he said across the comm. “The plan worked. The information we leaked drew Commander Shepard straight to us. Now she’s ours! Her and the rest of her crew! I’m sending you the coordinates now. I’ll brief you on all the data I’ve acquired when you get here. Then we can prepare these whores for the markets…”

He glanced up and smiled evilly at the Space Vixens. All of them heard every word he had said. They were about to be sold on the batarian slave markets. Lots of prep work would be needed first though. To fetch maximum price they would need to be trained to service any need. That mean being fucked in every way imaginable to prepare their bodies for a life of sexual servitude. Sometimes even body modifications would be required like enlarged tits or ass. Shepard and her team knew all this awaited them. But they did not care. All they cared about was their next command. The white noise filled their minds and blocked out all thought but one…

_”OBEY! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!”_

**_The End…?_ **


End file.
